A Bounty Hunter and An Optimist
by The Romance Chick
Summary: Two beloved characters meet for a passionate night in the woods. AU of two of my favorite characters as a couple. PWP One shot. Rating for language and mature situations.


Hey y'all. It should go without saying that I own neither of these characters, but there I go saying it. They belong to ATLA. A bitchin' non-canon couple that I adore! It's clearly AU since the writers have made it pretty clear in interviews that Jet did, in fact, die at the hands of the Dai Li and was never romantically linked to June. But none of it's real, so I DO WHAT I WANT!

Enjoy.

**A Bounty Hunter and An Optimist**

June urged Nyla to top speed as the woods came into view. The day had been going well- June's pockets were full with payment from her most recent bounty, her pack was full with purchases from said bounty, and her Shirshu was well fed. There was one more thing that could make this great day even better.

Reaching the forest, it only took a few more minutes of searching before she found the spot she was looking for. Few people would have ever been able to locate the spot, but few people were as skilled trackers as she and Nyla. Furthermore, few people would have thought to look up. Above her was a veritable village among the treetops. Her great day lay in wait in one of the huts in the air. Removing the bridal from the Shirshu, she let the beast wander off to settle itself where it pleased. She was a loyal creature and June had no fear of her running away.

After identifying what appeared to be the largest of the tree huts, June next went about figuring out a way up. She has seen it done a couple times before, but couldn't remember which of the vines surrounding her would actually lift her to the village's level. After several tries of tugging on various vines and feeling completely stupid, she grew impatient and decided instead to climb up. It was quite a way, but use of spiked brass knuckles she'd acquired, the climb wouldn't be as difficult. It took almost ten straight minutes of climbing to reach the hut's height.

She entered and found the hut empty. It was slightly different than the last time she had been there; green, eel hound's leather flaps tightly sealed the windows along with tightly fastened shutters, in preparation for the coming winter. In similar preparation, the wooly hide of a saber-tooth-moose-lion had been secured and sat rolled up near the foot of the oversized cot. Though the small cot still sat in the corner, a netted hammock had been strung up across the center of the room, near the fire pit. There were provisions he'd started to stock pile as well; two crates filled with jars sat against the wall on the opposite side of the room while several root and vegetables hung drying from the ceiling. Walking to the hammock, she slung her pack off her shoulder and gently eased it to the floor as not to upset the thick silence that practically vibrated through the space. _That's strange_, she thought. _It's almost dusk. Normally he's in..._

Just then she heard the rustling of leaves behind her. Spinning round, knife in hand, she readied herself to face the intruder, only to find the person she'd been looking for. He was leaning against the threshold, his arms crossed, a short stalk of wheat grass hanging from his mouth as usual. A particularly mischievous smirk cut across his face in a way that made him even more frustratingly hansom. With the autumn light casting a honey glow upon him, she could have almost sworn he was made of copper.

"It was fun watching you climb up here. I took the easy way, though. It's a bit faster."

June sheathed her knife and glared at him. She didn't like that he had been able to sneak up her. "If you saw me, you could have said something."

"And miss the show? I had a great view of your ass!"

At that her eyes grew wide and every muscle in her body coiled, ready to strike. In an instant, she snapped her whip and wrapped it tight around his waist. He hardly had time to react as she sharply tugged the whip back towards herself, pulling him off balance and into a stumble towards her.

"I could crush you with my pinky, you mangy urchin," she snarled in his face.

"You and your sweet talkin'" he drawled before spitting the wheat stalk to the floor. Grabbing her face, he planted a sound kiss on her lips. With another small tug on the whip, she pulled his hips to press against her own. Letting the whip unravel and fall from his waist, June slid her hands along his stomach before wrapping her arms around his body, allowing him to mold her mouth in the ways he saw fit.

His hands began to move away from her face, one tangling in her hair, the other reaching to caress her ribs, his thumb kneading at her breast through her clothes. Breathing deep through her nose, she took in his scent- forest, worn leather, fresh peat, a camp fire's smoke. All of it rolled together into a single smell that was unmistakably _him_. Running her hands down his back, she grabbed hold of his rear and pulled him more firmly against her. With a muffled moan, he rocked his hips into her. Pulling away from her mouth, he began a trail of kisses to her neck.

"Jet," she gasped, one of her hands now tugging at his hair. His only response was a half growl against her neck.

"You still wearing this creepy monkey-cat skull in your head?" he rhetorically asked as he tore the hair comb with decorative skull from her top knot. The full length and volume of her hair spilled down her back in a black heap. With an approving grunt, he re-tangled his hands in her hair, gently scratching at her scalp. "Did you get your bounty?" he asked between soft nips at her skin.

"Don't I always?" she replied with a steadiness in her voice she was surprised she was able to manage so convincingly.

"I had to ask. Especially since you took longer than you said you would."

"What are you talking about? I told you I'd meet you here in three weeks." Impatiently, she began fiddling with the fastening of his shirt.

"Yes. Which means you should have returned two days ago." Her first belt clunked to the floor as he unfastened it.

"Counting the days, are you?" she teased, succeeding in opening the top of his tunic. Gently, she ran feather light touches across his collar bone and watched as otter-goose bumps rose to his skin. Smiling and closing her eyes, June placed kisses she recognized as uncharacteristically gentle (for her) on the hollow of his neck, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt as she moved to kiss his chest.

"Of course," he responded hoarsely, pulling away to begin unclasping the second belt around her torso and letting his shirt fall to the floor. "What else do I have to look forward to?" The second belt hit the floor.

Jet lied more than any person June had ever met, and that was saying a lot considering the kind of people she met on a daily basis. This time though, Jet was telling the truth. And even though he'd said it in a sort of off-handed way, a way that made it sound like she was almost a default form of entertainment, the mere fact that it was the truth made it somehow endearing. To be honest, she hadn't thought of him as much more than a distraction until now, when she really began to think about how eager she'd been to get to him today. At first, their independent lines of work naturally led them to the same circles, she as a bounty hunter and he as a smuggler. Some of these chance run-ins resulted in a game of cards while others a romp in the hay. As time went on, hay and cards were replaced by beds and meals. Now they both went considerably out of their way to see each other (she in fact came racing nearly forty miles extra farther than where she was headed to spend a few days with him). They sent messages to each other (it was how she'd known to meet him here and how he knew to expect her). They looked forward to seeing one another. He was honest with her. She was gentle with him. They counted the days until their next encounter. It became harder to leave each time...

He suddenly seemed to realize what he'd given away with such a truthful response, rather than something smooth and seductive. A momentary panic flashed across his face. Slowly, as if dealing with a skittish animal, June reached out and caressed his stubbled cheek. Closing his eyes, Jet pressed against her palm and breathed a deep, calming breath, reassuring himself of the reality of the moment he was in, of the woman he was with, and several other things June could only imagine. He'd explained it to her once, his need to affirm reality. It was because of what had happened to him in Ba Sing Se, whatever it was they'd done to him, there were times he couldn't tell what was real. Other than the briefest of explanations, he didn't share any more about his experiences there. She knew he was a prisoner and did something to his mind, but that was all she was able to piece together. Seeking with her lips, she found his own and tasted the uncertainty melting away. Soon his sure hands found their way under her top, pushing it over her head and letting it fall to lie with her belts.

Though covered in many scars (or perhaps because of them), she found his body incredibly beautiful. How he'd gotten them, she didn't know. Due to the precise and similar nature of the cuts, she was a little scared to ask, though she assumed it was also related to his time in Ba Sing Se, but he never confirmed that. His village had also been attacked by the Fire Nation when he was a child as well. Presumably some of the scars were from that. She wondered which as she trailed her fingers across the faded lines. He was tanned like the pirates of the western sea. His form was hard and sculpted; steel tempered by the rough existence he led. Many a late night was spent picturing his form to bring self satisfaction, imagining all the things his clever hands were capable of. Her own hands were meager substitutes for the real thing, now so hot and rough against her.

"Are these from the capital?" he asked, fingering her delicate undergarments with one hand as he placed an open mouthed kiss to the snake tattoo on one of her shoulders. Simultaneously he untied the wrap of her skirt. Gravity took care of the rest. A similar pair of underthings were revealed as her skirt fell to the floor.

June preened. "They are. You like them?" In spite of the somewhat wild life she led and tough demeanor she held, June liked delicate things. She especially liked the feel of silk against her privates.

"Sure, I like 'em, it's just a shame they're so flimsy." With that, he tore the top that covered and held her bust in place. In an instant, his mouth was moving across her newly exposed flesh.

With an indignant grunt, June tugged at the draw string to his trousers. "You own me 40 silver pieces for those." As loose as they were, his pants easily slid down his legs. June was reminded of the fact that she loved how he didn't own underwear.

"Waste of money," he shot back as he tugged the ties of her bottoms, his voice growing rough as she took hold of his hardening cock. Her bottoms came apart even easier than her top had. "Sit down," he instructed her as he directed her toward the hammock he'd set up in the middle of the room. As someone who normally slept on the ground or in a bed, sitting in the hammock was slightly challenging for her. "Having some trouble there?" he asked, amused by the difficulty she was having.

"What inspired you to put this thing here?" she asked, pretending she hadn't heard his mocking tone. At this point she had managed to settle more comfortably into the hammock as if it were a chair.

"It was in the last horde I smuggled, right after you left. I snagged it before delivery; there were so many, no one noticed. The cross breeze from the doorway was great toward the end of the summer. Now that it's cooler, the fire's embers keep me warm here."

In between the words he spoke, he pressed warm kisses to her body, starting at her neck and moving farther down with each word. At this point, June had stopped listening to his answer to her question. She couldn't care less about the hammock and whatever silly reason he had for stringing it across the middle room. Right now, with his mouth moving lower and lower, all she could think of was how best to pay him back for the glorious torture she was sure endure. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she scratched slowly at his scalp as she bit her lip in anticipation.

With a final kiss on her knee and falling to his knees himself, Jet pulled apart her legs, slipping them over his shoulders. Grabbing hold of her thigh with one hand, he used the other to play with the sensitive parts of her. His eyes shown brightly in the light of dusk, his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips. "Hello," he breathed, a toothy grin spreading across his face as he began talking directly to the moist heaven in front of him. "Did you miss me?"

June felt herself blush. She always did when he spoke to _that_ part of her, as if it were animate all by itself. She was by no means shy or prudish, but there was something so indescribably kinky about the way he spoke to the spread opening of her legs. He knew how much it affected her and relished in it, gazing up at her with a satisfied, crooked smile as his thumb started doing amazing things to her. She hummed with delight, stroking and tugging his hair in all sorts of directions. Her stomach jumped when his mouth replaced his thumb. Her humming very quickly escalated to a petulant whine. Her eyes squeezed shut when his tongue began to swirl. Letting go of his hair, she clutched desperately at her own breasts; the hotter her core grew, the more they ached to be touched. Opening her eyes a fraction of the way, she saw him gazing up at her intently, his quick, pink tongue working diligently on her. She felt her breath hitch at the mere sight of him. She wanted to look away but his eyes were magnetizing in every sense of the word. The spell was finally broken when he closed his own eyes, moving lower to lick inside of her. She moaned outright as his tongue probed her, his head bobbing slightly as he went, his pleased moans vibrating amazingly through her. Then, when it seemed she could endure no more, his head popped up as he wiped his glistening mouth with the back of his wrist. A satisfied "Ah," came out of him, as if he'd just finished drinking a very refreshing beverage. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, growling with joy as she clutched his shoulders and back as kissed him just as deeply, tasting herself on his lips. Pulling away, the sweetest, most gentle smile graced his features as he plunged two skillful fingers into her and began his cruelest taunt.

"Come here," he whispered, as his middle and ring fingers began to move in a "come here" fashion, rubbing hard against THAT spot each time. She found she couldn't breath. "Come here," he cooed as he pressed his forehead against hers, as if beckoning a small child or a cute animal. Trailing her hands down his face and neck, she gripped his shoulders tightly and gritted her teeth. His other hand moved up her body to thumb the nipple of one of her still aching breasts. "C'mere," his sing-song voice repeated as she felt herself start to come unhinged.

"I'm going to cum," she choked out.

"I know," he answered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going to cum," she moaned, this time a bit louder.

"Yup." She could hear the cocky grin in his voice and she loved it.

"Jet, I'm going to...to cuh-huh-huh-ugh-ugh-ugh-" She held him tighter.

"That's it-"

"-ugh-ugh-UGH AHHHHH!"

"Mmmm. Atta' girl- OW! June!"

She'd bitten him. Hard. She couldn't help it. Not only was she hugely overcome with sensation that the primal urge to bite overtook her, but there was also the fact that he was acting so damn smug. She had to put an end to it. Plus, the taste of his flesh was always satisfying. Licking leisurely over the growing tooth marked red welt, she peppered the spot she'd bitten with adoring kisses.

"Is that what I get for giving you an orgasm? Abuse? Well fine! Let's see how you like it!"

His playful offense made her laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Find it funny do you? We'll see who's laughing soon enough."

His mouth curled into a snarl, his eyes narrowing. The dimples in his cheeks were so deep, they looked carved. Recovering from her orgasm, June's chest heaved as she caught her breath, gazing at him hungrily. Jet looked dangerous and beautiful and ready to ravish her. June's whole body tingled with excitement.

Roughly, he pushed her body to lie down across the hammock. Bringing her legs together, he moved them to sticking straight up, resting both her ankles on one of his shoulders. She couldn't touch him at all from this angle at all, but she trusted his judgment in these matters. Shortly he began mauling the sensitive spots behind her knees. It made her gasp with pleasure; he knew she was particularly susceptible to any prodding there. Either getting bored or becoming sufficiently satisfied with her response, he moved on, kissing his way to her ankles, his hands running up and down her outstretched legs. He finished with a bite on each ankle before taking hold of himself and stroking the entrance at the apex of her thighs. She felt every muscle in her body flinch in anticipation.

He slipped into her through the netting holes of the hammock, a low grunt rumbling from deep in his throat. There was little time he took to easing in; after what he'd done with his mouth and hands, he didn't need to. In one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. After one thrust, her eyes rolled back into her head. The angle that the hammock offered let him go quite deep, straight to the spot he usually had to reach for with his fingers. She felt her legs tensing. Normally she'd just wrap them around him more tightly, but he had them together against his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her thighs and the other around her calves. She settled instead for gripping at the hammock's ropes.

As he pumped steadily into her, the hammock swung in time with his strokes, amplifying the strength of each thrust. "Don't stop, Jet! Don't stop!" she urged. With the angle that the hammock offered, he was hitting the most glorious spot imaginable. His hips sped up and soon she felt herself cumming once again. And she came. And he didn't stop, still hitting _that_ spot. And... Oh gods! This had only ever happened to her once before...!

He must have sensed it too, because he pulled completely out of her as she let out a long, agonized cry and a clear stream of liquid burst out of her. The liquid hit the underside of his still hard flesh, dripping down his thighs and to the floor. "That's new! Brought me some fresh spring water from your travels, did you?" he chided, his voice gravely and nearly daemonic.

Unending waves of pleasure washed over her again and again and again. She loved this hammock! She thought she was going to completely fall out of the thing, but she couldn't stop her body from convulsing so violently. It was only Jet's grip on her legs that kept her from tumbling off backwards. They ended up both laughing at the awkwardness of it. Spreading her legs once again and wrapping his arms around his body, he pulled her up into a seated potion as their laughter continued.

Gripping the back of his neck, June pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that was lazy and satisfied. If she could form words at the moment she would have, but instead she did her best to have her kiss say, _Thank you, thank you, thank you, you beautiful man for making me cum so damn hard!_

He responded with an eager _You're welcome_. As soon as her body ceased its shivering, he swiftly pushed back into her with a grunt, their mouths still joined in a kiss. She whimpered, her insides involuntarily fluttering wildly. He gave a little moan of uncertainty and gripped her body tighter. He proceeded extremely carefully, gently rocking, not wishing to end it sooner than desired. June rested her cheek against his shoulder and placed more soft kisses against his neck as she gripped his shoulder blades, enjoying the smooth way he stretched her. She could feel is body shaking, too. A contented sigh fell from her lips as he ran his fingers in lazy circles across her lower back and continued the slow, persistent rocking. Within a few minutes, the rocking began to get the best of her though, and she knew she needed more. Gazing up at him, she gave him a pleading look. He only kissed her heatedly.

Sliding her hands down to grip his ass, she whispered to him, "Harder, Jet."

"So demanding," he quipped, pulling almost completely out of her. Her cry of protest turned to a shuddering moan as he slammed back into her. She could practically hear the smirk in his shared moan and it made her laugh again.

His hips began curling upward with each of his thrusts, reaching deeper with each stroke and turning her laughing into sharp gasps. "Lay back, June. Let's see if I can uncork you again. I like it when you _spill_."

Without hesitation, June eased back against the hammock, gripping its ropes once again to keep from falling off. This time, he too took the hammock's ropes in two strong fists. His grip gave him a leverage similar to the last time. At first he just started thrusting harder, but no faster. She actually was able to clutch his body harder with her legs this time. The feel of his body between her legs was a sensation she wished never to forget. As he picked up the pace, she could feel him pounding that spot again with every thrust and she knew he was going to "uncork" her and succeed in making her "spill" again. He seemed to know it too by the way a satisfied (albeit exhausted) grin had crept its way to his face and he began to speed up. As her orgasm began to overtake her, her eyes shut and her head fell back. Again, he didn't ease up as she came. Again, she felt an unbearable rushing. Again, he pulled out of her just as she screamed, as if wounded, and a small, powerful stream splashed him just above his naval.

This time he plunged straight back into her, riding the wave of her pleasure at the same pace he'd been going. Everything went completely white behind her eyes as he went on, until he too finally came, a humming grunt rolling out from deep in his chest as her pulsing insides milked him dry.

Pulling out of her, he watched as she uncontrollably continued to shudder and flinch about, quietly whimpering. Firmly, he continued to rub her clit. With a small cry, her tight opening clenched again, pushing out one last spill of her own mixed with his creamy, white cum.

"You're like the Shu Jing waterfalls," he remarked looking down at the small puddle at his feet, his tone half teasing, half awe-struck. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to move for a little while, he leaned forward and with a hum he picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. As he strolled across the hut to the bed, she continued to severely convulse, tearless weeping gasps spilling out of her.

"Stop that he said," smacking her bottom. "I might drop you." He made sure to grind the heel of his palm into her opening, making the convulsing worse. He just laughed in a pleased and evil way.

She moaned a complaint as he dropped her on the cot unceremoniously before returning to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, deliriously.

"Starting a fire. The sun has almost completely set; the temperature has already dropped a lot."

"I didn't notice."

"I think you were distracted," he quipped as he struck two starter stones together.

"Well, who's fault is that?" she asked, her senses starting to return to her.

"Guilty as charged," he drawled as the kindling began to catch alight. Rising again, he shut the door to the outside. Fairly quickly the heat from the cooking fire began to fill the space. The smoke escaped through the venting above, leaving behind an the scent of oak.

"Was that door really open the whole time?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Someone could have seen us. You don't think that's a little risky?"

"First of all, if you're screaming didn't tip them off, my butt isn't going to catch their attention. Second, if anyone is stupid enough to be out here this late and wasn't caught by Nyla, then let them watch and be jealous."

"Both good points. Besides, I'm sure you love any opportunity to show off your bare ass."

"You know me too well."

Having started a fire and secured the door shut, Jet quickly made his way to the bed where June lay waiting. Her body was still a bit sensitive, so she flinched as his leg brushed against hers. It didn't go unnoticed by Jet. With lightning swiftness, his hand reached down between her legs, eliciting a harsh gasp from her.

"Twitchy, aren't you?" he teased with a grin.

With a cry of frustration, June took hold of his member. He pulled a deep breath of air into his lungs, exhaling with a soft grunt as she twisted her hands around him.

"I may be twitchy, but you are far too _cocky_." Twisting her hands again, he groaned, probably from her pun as much as from her actions. After a few moments more of resting on her side, June swung a leg over his hip and moved to sit on top of him, her hands moving in smooth stokes along the length of his soon-to-be hardness. As anticipated, within a few moments his cock was bobbing up, growing more and more stiff in her hands. Without much warning, she took the length of him into her mouth. Jet made a noise somewhere between a cough and a moan as he tangled his hands in her hair.

Pulling up rapidly, she released him with a slurp and an audible _pop_, causing a quiet, "Shit," to fall from his mouth. She began to lick the length of him slowly. Letting go of her hair, Jet pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as a drawn out moan escaped his throat. His moan slurred into a punctuating shout of "FUCK!" when she then took hold of his balls and managed to get her mouth most of the way down around his cock. The suction she created was almost unbearable as she hollowed her cheeks. "Awww fuck," he gritted out between his teeth as she started bobbing her head up and down. "June," he whimpered, taking hold of her head once again, grabbing a fists-fulls of her long, thick hair. "Nnnngmmff! For the love of the gods! I'm gunna' cum!"

Popping off of him again and pulling her head from his grasp, she moved up his body. "Wait for me," she ordered him, scraping her nails down his chest and abdomen, forcing him to hiss, wincing in pain and ecstasy. With a grin, she mounted him, sliding down onto his hardness in one swift movement. Pulling at her own hair, June threw her head back with a gasp at the sensation of having him insider her again, pulsing, filling her completely. Roughly, he gripped her shaking thighs. Planting one of her feet on the floor over the side of the cot, June used the new leverage to ride him.

At first she went slowly, both of them reveling in the feeling of every inch of him sliding against her taught insides. The slowness of it gave him time to appreciate the sight of the length of himself disappearing inside of her every time she lowered her hips, emerging as she rose, wetter than before, glistening with her "spill". His mouth hung slightly open, watching as he stretched her opening over and over and over as she rode him. The pace wasn't enough for either of them, though. She began to speed up, a hitch in her breath as she did so. Pretty soon he was worried they were going to break the cot, though that would hardly be a tragedy since they'd only be forced to move back to the hammock.

"Yes!" he encouraged as she continued getting faster, his grip on one of her thighs switching to one of her breasts. "June, you're getting tighter-"

She cut him off with a harsh moan from the back of her throat as her spasms started.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he roared as her insides tightened around him in their erratic pulsing. With a feral growl, Jet began to thrust up into her as she slammed down. Within another few moments an almost weeping sound fell from her lips as a glorious, rapid fluttering was triggered inside her with each of his thrusts. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer- holding her hips down he thrust roughly up into her one last time, shooting deep into her.

Fairly certain her legs had turned to jelly, June couldn't willfully move, though her thighs continued their shivering and her insides their own violent shuddering. Ever determined to see things through, Jet reached down between them, his fingers rubbing her into one last liquid finale that left her struggling for breath. With the last bit of her orgasm dripping past their thighs, June collapsed on Jet's chest, spent and satisfied.

Still inside her, Jet rolled her to his side, her leg still slung around his hip. They lay beside each other, panting and smiling tiredly. Tilting her limp head, he kissed her hard, refusing to let her pull away for air. She breathed deeply through her nose as she cupped his face, his stubble scraping softly at her callused palms. One of his equally rough hands slid its way up and down her leg.

They both let out a little moan of regret as he pulled out of her. Though the fire did something to warm the room, it couldn't keep all the cold out of the ever advancing Fall; their sweat drenched bodies were acting like magnets to the cold now that they were still. Reaching to the foot of the bed, he pulled up the blanket there and wrapped it around both of them before wrapping himself around June with a contented rumble in his chest.

Their sleeping preferences worked best with him half on top of her since she preferred to sleep on her back and he on his stomach. In addition to this, Jet insisted that her breasts made the perfect pillow. She didn't much care to argue with him on this subject.

"Let's go to that hot spring tomorrow," she said after a few moments of being settled, carding her fingers softly through is tangled hair.

"Sure," he breathed against her neck. "I'm due for a bath."

"Me too. Especially since you have me feeling dirty all of a sudden."

"I'm not the one who came waltzing in here with a whip, dripping cum all over the place" he scoffed, his ever present smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"That's not exactly how I remember things," she quipped as she stroked the shell of his ear.

"You must be getting senile in your old age-Ai!"

This comment earned him a flick to the temple, momentarily stirring him out of his growing subdued state. June claimed she had no qualms with him being younger than her by four-ish years (since he could only approximate his birthday), but that didn't stop him from teasing her every once and a while. He quickly made amends of his transgression with a soft kiss to the front of her neck, emphasizing his remorse with an apologetic little moan. With a scratch to his head and the tighter squeeze of her leg around his hip, June accepted the apology.

"There's talk that the Avatar and the Fire Lord are building a city," he said a moment later with an idle, casual tone, though June was certain there was a bigger reason he had for bringing it up as they were both ready to pass out.

"I've heard that, too," she answered carefully.

"It's supposed to be huge. A city like that's gunna' need tons of workers to build it."

"Thousands, I imagine."

"More like hundreds of thousands."

"Your skills of estimation are astounding. What's your point?"

He took a brief pause before proceeding. "I'm thinking about heading there. In the spring, after the thaw."

That got her attention.

"Oh?"

Popping up to her side, he leaned on his arm to look her in the eye. "Yeah. All those workers are going to want goods that ordinary merchants aren't going to be able to provide, and I'm just the guy to provide whatever it is they want."

He looked genuinely pleased with himself for this idea. It brought a smile to her face.

"Quite a niche market you've cornered there," she sighed, snuggling against his side and rubbing her hands against his chest. He hummed, a deep, rumbling pur against her hands.

Absently, his fingers began to trail along her neck, his eyes following the trail his fingers made. "A lot of wanted men will probably head there thinking they'll be able to hide in the mess of a city being built."

"Probably."

"It might make a happy hunting ground from time to time."

And there it was.

"You think I should set up shop there?"

He gave a soft bark of laughter at the idea. "I think you'd go crazy staying in one place, but I wouldn't mind if you dropped by more often than necessary."

"And how often would that be?"

"I don't know. How often do you want to leak cum all over the floor?"

She grinned and closed her eyes as she curled her body against him. "You _are_ good at that. I guess I could pass through a little more often than necessary. That is, as often as you can handle one of my blow jobs."

He let out a deep hum as her fingers ghosted low across his waist. "We might need to have a little lag time, in that case. I'd say at least an hour between each visit."

"That's awfully hopeful of you," she teased, gently dragging her nails up across his stomach.

Drawing his gaze back up to meet her's, his eyes were ablaze reflecting the fire's light as a treacherous grin spread to his face. "I'm an optimist."


End file.
